Computers increasingly serve as tools through which people interact and communicate with each other. As a result, many types of networks have developed to facilitate communication, transaction and interaction. Such network types include, for example, social networks, business networks, education networks, commerce networks, political networks, and so forth.
A value network is a complex set of social and commercial relationships. Value networks exhibit interdependence. Value networks work via relationships to offer, seek, create and/or transact social goods (public goods) or economic goods (commercial goods). Value is created through exchange and the relationships between roles and takes the form of knowledge, other intangibles and or tangibles. Value networks account for the overall worth of products and services. Value networks operate in public agencies, civil society, in the enterprise, institutional settings, and all forms of organization. Value networks advance innovation, wealth, social good and environmental well-being.
Physical networks exist for commercial goods across industries, functions and so on. Individual companies have both internal and external value networks. External facing networks include customers or recipients, intermediaries, stakeholders, complementary, open innovation networks, suppliers etc. Internal value networks focus on key activities, processes and relationships that cut across internal boundaries, such as order fulfillment, innovation, lead processing, or customer support.
Digital products like CRM (customer relationship management), ERP (enterprise resource planning), SCM (supply chain management), Productivity tools (like word processing, spread sheets, email etc.) and corporate social networking tools exist and are being improved constantly to address the needs of the enterprise and few other forms of organization.
Though different kinds of offerings exist both in free and paid, in digital, soft and physical forms, they do not use the full potential of what's possible using information technology, connectivity (like Internet) and crowd sourcing in advancing innovation, efficiency, wealth, social goods and environment and social well-being across individuals, groups, companies, other forms or organization, public agencies, government and civil society.
Therefore, there arises a need for a system and a method that enables creation as well as usage of global value networks in digital form.
Citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention.